Letters can bring anything
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: Harry writes a letter to Voldemort see where this leads WARNING SLASH! LVHP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Letters can bring anything

Summary: Harry writes a letter to Voldemort; see where this leads WARNING SLASH! LV/HP

Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings if ya don't know what that means, swearing, violence in, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!

Pairings: HP/TRLV

Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: im not sure im ganna make this a one-shot yet so review and tell me if this is worthy of a long story.

To Voldermort,

A hundred letters I never sent you, I've left them littering my floor. Many questions I have, I'm so confused, and my questions are never answered. A thousand times I have tried to floo call you but always seem to hesitate and not go through.

Every single second of the day I miss you, you're been my obsession since I first saw you, the real you. Tom Riddle, do you remember, the chamber of secrets.

I feel so alone.

One thousand times I cried at night for you, because all I could think about was making sweet love to you.

More than a hundred times I have regretted not getting close to you, only to watch you from a far. You're so close, but so far away.

When you kissed me in the chamber what did it mean? A hundred times I thought just maybe, that this was a bad dream.

I have pondered many times, is it meant to be us? A hundred times I have wished that I didn't love you.

A hundred times I have wondered, did you really love me like you said, I have hoped so many times.

Do you think you could live up to what I want us to be? I don't have your answer because you're never here, only on my mind forever haunting me.

A hundred times I wished that the light side wouldn't have betrayed me. But know this is what is meant to be.

I want to be by your side, forever. Will you have me?

Yours always,

Harry Potter

End Chappie 1

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Letters can bring anything

Summary: Harry writes a letter to Voldemort; see where this leads WARNING SLASH! LV/HP

Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings if ya don't know what that means, swearing, violence in, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!

Pairings: HP/TRLV

Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: ok I changed my mind CHAPTER STORY!

To Harry

I got your letter and I nearly wept in happiness, for so long I have waited, so long I have wanted. But not until now, I have the answers you crave, and the knowledge to bring out the power that you hold within your grasp. It pains me deep in my now beating heart your words of how you miss me, for I feel the same.

Yes I remember the chamber of secrets how could I forget. You don't have to be alone anymore little one, you never need to feel the emptiness that I know you felt because I felt it too.

One thousand times I wanted to wrap you up in my loving embrace when I felt when you weep and I couldn't do anything to comfort you. I feel the same little one; I should have placed you into one of my faith death eater's home with intent to care for you, away from those bastard muggles.

When I kissed you in the chamber it meant so many things. It was to show you that I cared, to show that even a evil bastard like me could fall in love with his enemy.

It was always meant to be us, said so in the prophecy, it even said so in the stars. I would never lie about something that has to do with love concerning you; I meant it when I said 'I love you.'

I would do anything for you; I would give you the world on a golden plate if you asked.

I promise you, we will get them back for their betrayals.

Be ready by midnight, for I'm coming to get you.

For all eternity, yours

Tom Riddle


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Letters can bring anything

Summary: Harry writes a letter to Voldemort; see where this leads WARNING SLASH! LV/HP

Warnings: SLASH (male/male) pairings if ya don't know what that means, swearing, violence in, Evil! Slytherin! Harry!

Pairings: HP/TRLV

Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: thanks to the people that updated

**Thoughts - **_: Dumbles is a transvestite named Amber he told me so, but that's not the only scary bit he said he wanted me:_

**Parseltongue – **_"Snape squealed when he saw an ant what a girl!"_

**From the letter – _I want to kiss u mmm harry_**

Chapter 3:

Harry clutched at the letter he had just received from Voldemort. _: No its Tom, Tom not Voldemort: _He sighed and sat down on his bed, re-reading the words that his heart desirer had written.

**Be ready for midnight I am coming to get you!**

For a while Harry didn't understand. "How could he be coming to get me when there are wards around this dump?" He murmured to himself.

He stood from edge of his bed and began to pace back and forth until it clicked. His eyes widened comically.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath, and stopped pacing and walked to his bed room window.

"End of forth year…..he used my blood." He muttered to himself.

He squinted out the window as one by one each lamp flickered out.

"What the…..." he exclaimed softly as to not wake his 'loving family'. He looked down at his digital clock.

12:01 am. Blinked back at him. He looked anxious and excited out his window.

"You should really sure you are more aware with who is in the room with you." Purred someone in his ear, Harry knew exactly who that person was. They stood with their chest against his back and a hard on that was pressing into his lower back.

"Tom…." He said huskily as elegant and strong arms wrapped their way around Harry's waist softly stroking his sides.

"_Harry" _whispered Tom in parseltongue, while nipping on Harry's earlobe making The-Boy-Who-Lived moan with pleasure.

Turning around so that he was faced to face with Tom, he gasped in shock and appreciation as he took in the sight of The Dark Lord gone the snake like features replaced with a pale skin, red seductive lips, hard 6 pack, ebony hair that reach to his shoulders, his eyes were the same blood red, and stood at 6ft 2.

Harry reached a hand up and caressed the soft pale cheek while running his thumb over red lips that parted with a content sigh.

"How…?"

Tom grabbed Harry's hand in his own and smiled down at him.

"Snape." He stated matter of fact.

Harry smirked, wrapped a n arm around Tom's shoulders and leaned closer his enchanting emerald eyes darkening with lust.

"_I like it."_ He hissed in Tom's ear, sending shives down said mans back.

Gently grabbing Harry's chin Tom leaned down and captured his lips. Harry moaned into Tom's mouth and pulled him closer so that their erections brushed together. The friction making both of them gasped into the frantic kiss. Tom took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"Mmmm…." Moaned Harry, while sucking on The Dark Lords tongues making him make sexy sounds in the back of his throat.

Soon air was needed and they ended the kiss but hands still roomed over each others forms.

"Let's go home." Tom whispered in Harry's ear. Smiling Harry nodded and with a pop they apprapated away

A/N: MWAHAHAHA CLIFFY


End file.
